1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor such as multifunction peripherals that can send data to a terminal device of a user via a network and a method for controlling the image processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an image processor such as a printer or a copying machine is equipped with various functions. For example, an image processor is proposed that has a scanner function, a FAX function, or a document server (box) function adding to a conventional copy function and a network printing function. Such an image processor is called a multifunction device or multifunction peripherals (MFP).
Some image processors have all the above-mentioned functions as standard functions, while other image processors support a part of the functions as optional functions or extension functions. There is also a case where a new function is developed and becomes available after marketing of the image processor has started. Particularly, along with recent boost in performance of CPU and a large capacity of memory available at a low cost, it has become easy to realize all or a part of the image processing or the control processing of each unit by software. As a result, extension of functions of the image processor becomes easier than before, and a new function can be readily provided to a user even after marketing of the image processor has started.
In addition, one image processor such as an MFP may be used by many users. Therefore, it is required to inform users of any status change in the image processor efficiently. There are proposed several methods for informing users of a status change as follows.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-259100 teaches a method in which when setting of rights for using a printer device is changed, a notice of the changed matter is provided to users whose rights for usage have been changed. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-196915 teaches a method in which device information is obtained from a printer device by a regular polling or the like, and if a state of the printer device is changed, a notice of the changed matter is provided to an information processor by electronic mail.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-123380 teaches a method in which if setting information of a printer is changed, the setting information after the change is automatically sent to a host computer. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-189041 teaches a method in which when setting of an Internet facsimile device is updated from a remote place by using electronic mail, the Internet facsimile device provide information about whether or not the update has succeeded and the updated matter to the person who made the update.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-150359 teaches a method in which when detecting an abnormal state in a device performing a job, an attribution of the transmission destination of the job is discriminated. Then, if a result is obtained that indicates there is not the user who made the transmission nearby, information indicating the abnormal state is provided to a person who is near the device. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-169683 teaches a method in which if an error is generated, all jobs that can be affected by the error are determined depending on a type of the error. Devices that have asked for performing the jobs are determined. Then, an error message is sent to the devices.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 11-327854 teaches a method in which when a print error is generated, a user who is starting the current job is informed of the print error. After that, when the recovery is performed, all registered users are informed of the recovery. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 9-305334 teaches a method in which when an abnormal operation of a printer is detected, it is monitored whether the abnormal operation has resolved or not after a predetermined time has passed. Then, if the abnormal operation has not resolved yet, error information is sent to a host computer that sent the print data that was being processed at the time when the abnormal operation was detected or a host computer that sent print data before or after the time.
In addition, a method for expanding functions of the device is also proposed. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-366319 teaches a method in which updating of software is performed automatically during a print processor is in an energy saving state.
However, according to the conventional method as described in each of the above-mentioned patent publication, it is difficult to introduce efficiently a newly added function of the image processor to users who use the image processor. Namely, in the methods described in Japanese unexamined patent publications No. 2002-259100, No. 2002-169683 and No. 9-305334, users affected directly by setting change or an error are informed of information about the setting change or the error. However it is difficult to decide which user should be informed of a newly added function by these methods.
In the methods described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-196915, No. 2003-150359 and No. 11-327854, information about an update or an error is provided to all users. However, it is also difficult to decide which user should be informed of a newly added function by these methods. In addition, some users may feel it burdensome to receive all notices because they are not always important to each of the users.
It is also difficult to decide which user should be informed for efficiency by Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-123380, No. 2003-189041 and No. 2002-366319.